Temptation
by kneelbeforeme
Summary: Sherlock, John and Moriarty have fun (If you know what I mean)


The temptation had grown too strong. He could bare it no longer. Sherlock's habit of smoking had gotten the better of him and so he sent John out to get a packet of cigarettes.

At 221b, Sherlock waited for John's return to fulfil his cravings, little did he know, he was not alone.

As he sat in the poorly lit living room, he heard footsteps of what seemed to be of an intruder. He laughed at the poor attempt of the threat. "Sorry, am I supposed to be scared?" He mocked as the sound crept closer. There was no answer; at this point Sherlock could see the outline of his intruder. He deduced the figure standing in the doorway and recognised him by his posture. "Moriarty?" Sherlock asked in disbelief. The figure laughed "Was it really that obvious?" Moriarty slid out of the shadows and sat opposite Sherlock. "Why are you here, haven't we already been through this?"

"I came here off duty Sherlock, we need to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what"

"If you're referring to what happened last night, I was drugged. You should know, you're the one who drugged me" Moriarty smiled playfully "How else could I of loosened you up?" Sherlock watched as Moriarty stood and walked towards him, his hands slowly unbuttoning his blazer. Sherlock tried to look away but his eyes deceived him. Moriarty through his blazer onto the empty chair and began to loosen his tie. "Can you not" Sherlock said harshly. "Oh, don't pretend you don't like it. I know exactly what you like, thanks to last night." Sherlock couldn't help but watch on in desire as Moriarty unbuttoned his buttons one by one. At this point, Moriarty was standing before Sherlock topless and horney. He began to rub his crotch whilst staring into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock could bare it no longer and so he looked away in embarrassment. "Look at me." Said Moriarty. "No." He replied. "I said look at me!" He shouted with anger. There was a sudden noise from across the room. It was John. He had dropped the recently purchased cigarettes. Everyone fell silent. "Would you are to join in?" asked Moriarty. John looked at Sherlock- Sherlock shrugged as if to say 'I will if you will'. John looked back at Moriarty and replied "Okay, but I must admit, I've never done anything like this before".

"It'll be fine" Moriarty reassured him. Moriarty took the lead and assisted John and Sherlock into the bedroom.

As they entered, Sherlock pushed John against the wall. He had been waiting for this moment ever since John had agreed to move in. His lips met Johns as he began to quickly strip him from his clothes. Whilst this was happening, Moriarty came to Sherlock from behind gently kissing his neck as he caressed Sherlock's crotch. Moriarty began to removed Sherlock's clothes and then finally his own. There they all stood, naked and ready.

Moriarty pulled Sherlock onto the bed and John followed. Sherlock's hand found Johns as they lay side by side, body's touching. Kneeling above Sherlock, Moriarty slowly made his way down his body until he was faced with Sherlock's member, already throbbing with excitement. He grasped it with his hands and forced it into his mouth. The intensity caused Sherlock to moan aloud. He began to feel guilty as John lay alone staring awkwardly at them. He pushed Moriarty away and reached for John. He turned him around and bent him over. He penetrated him and began to thrust rhythmically. The forceful thrusts made John whimper with both pain and pleasure. Moriarty watched whilst pleasuring himself at the sight of John and Sherlock.

"Deeper!" John screamed whilst reaching up to grab Sherlock's hair. Sherlock grabbed John's penis and stroked it – building up the pace as John began to tremble. Moriarty finished his wank and lay down panting with exhaustion. Sherlock eventually came inside of John whilst letting out a cry of immense pleasure. John was almost finished, he allowed Sherlock to lay him on his back and give him oral. When he came, Sherlock found it quite difficult to swallow all of his fluid due to there being so much. He forced it down his throat, tasting the saltiness. Sherlock lay in the middle of John and Moriarty. All of them panting with exhaustion, Moriarty grabbed his pack of cigarettes resting on the bedside. "Here, I think we all could do with one." He said whilst handing them out.

"Sherlock?" Said John.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I think I love you" Sherlock smiled, "I know." They all lay there listening to the outside noises whilst inhaling puffs of smoke every 10 seconds. This was the first of many sexual adventures between John and Sherlock


End file.
